Coming Together
by Yvaine24
Summary: Ennis finally lets Jack know how he feels and what he wants.  SLASH  though it's mild


**Title: **Coming Together

**Warnings: **Adult Content

**Pairings: **Ennis/Jack

**Summary: **Ennis finally lets Jack know how he feels and what he wants

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters

**Author's Notes:**

This story is based on characters created by Annie Proulx in her short story

"Brokeback Mountain". Which was also made into a film starring Heath

Ledger and Jake Gyllenhaal

**Coming Together**

Jack knew who was on the other end of the line even before he heard Ennis's voice.

"It's me. Can you come?"

"When?" He asked.

"Now. If you can."

"I can. Start out now. You alright?"

"Be better when you get here."

The words brought a smile to Jack's lips. It was the nearest Ennis had com to saying

"I need you" in years.

"Be there before you know it." He replied still smiling.

"Hurry." Came the urgent whispered response down the phone line.

Jack's truck pulled up in front of the trailer, and before he had time to cut the engine

Ennis was launching himself out the door. The button on his jeans was undone, and

his shirt gaped open to reveal a chest the sight of which had always driven Jack a

little crazy.

It distracted him now so he was surprised when the truck door opened and Ennis yanked

him out, then pulled him close. Jack's own arms responded automatically, wrapping

themselves around Ennis's broad back and shoulders.

"God it's good to see you." Ennis breathed in to Jack's neck, making him shiver as

the warm dampness caressed his skin.

"Sure as hell broke the speed limit trying to get here as fast as I could." He replied,

pulling back from the embrace to stare into Ennis's eyes. The movement brought

their hips closer together, and the sensation threw all caution to the wind as they

fell on each other, lips and hands touching anywhere and everywhere.

A sudden awareness of where they were made Jack pull back, "Someone might see

us." He gasped.

"Don't give a shit if they do." Ennis replied, his own breath ragged as he looked

around.

Catching Jack's eye he grinned and pulled him towards the trailer. "Best go in

though."

Once inside, with the door firmly shut behind them, they were drawn to each other

again and as their bodies came together Ennis made the decision he'd been grappling

with for months, maybe even years.

Later as they lay in each others arms, his head nestled in the hollow of Jack's throat

Ennis traced a finger down Jack's chest and said quietly. "Is it too late?"

"Too late for what?"

"Too late for us to get a place. For us to be together."

Ennis felt Jack's body go very still beneath him. Even his breathing seemed to have

stopped. Once many years ago Jack had suggested they buy a ranch and run some

cattle and horses on it _together_, but Ennis had said absolutely not, no way, no how.

Now he realised how Jack must have felt when he'd said that. Lying here listening

to Jack's heartbeat, waiting for him to speak, Ennis had never been so scared in his

life. What if Jack said no now, like he himself had done all those years ago.

Ennis heard Jack's long drawn out breath and felt his friends body come back to life.

"Is that what you want?" He asked, so quietly Ennis almost didn't hear it.

"Yes."

"Why now?" Jack asked giving nothing away.

"Because..." Ennis started to reply, then stopped as he hauled himself up so he

could look straight at Jack as he spoke. "Because I finally know what I want.

Who I want. This thing's always been between us Jack, even when we ain't seen

each other for months. It never goes away. Sometimes I wake up middle of the night

and reach over to touch you, and it rips my insides out when you ain't there. And I

don't mean only for the sex. Most times I just want you there beside me, just want to

know that you're there and that I can touch you, see you, anytime. All the time."

"You mean that?" Jack asked in the silence left hanging between them when Ennis

stopped talking. "Because if you don't mean it then say now and I'll forget you ever

said it, and we'll go on as we have been. But if you say it now then change your mind

a ways down the road I swear I'll kill you Ennis. I've done ok so far, but if you give me

this then take it away again I'm likely to just lose all reason."

Ennis smiled and Jack's heart leapt into his throat. "I ain't gonna change my mind Jack.

Don't know why it's taken me so long to come to this, when deep down it's what I've

wanted since the start. I want us to get a place, somewhere we can be together all the

time and to hell with everything and everyone."

"Oh God." The strangled cry was wrenched from Jack's throat, and Ennis was

startled to see that the other man was crying.

"Hey, hey." He said softly, putting his arms around Jack and pulling him close. "It's

alright. It's alright."

Wrapped in Ennis's arms Jack's thoughts and feelings were spinning out of all control.

He wanted to believe Ennis, wanted to have all that was being offered to him. Wanted

it so bad he could taste it. For years Jack had wanted nothing else but to hear what

Ennis was telling him. Trouble was he still wasn't sure if Ennis meant everything he

was saying.

"You don't believe me do you?" Ennis asked, his words exactly following the thoughts

Jack had just been thinking.

"I want to. God you have no idea how bad I want to believe what you say."

"Then believe it." Ennis said. "I want you here with me, simple as that. When I think

of all those years, when we could have been together, wasted because I was a stubborn

son of a bitch and wouldn't admit what I knew all along. After Brokeback when I

thought my insides was being ripped out, when we said goodbye that summer I knew

then and I kept quiet. You drove away and I should never have let you go. And then

when you found me again I still Kept letting you go. Well not anymore Jack, not

anymore."

Ennis grabbed hold of Jack and kissed him fiercely bruising both their mouths.

Neither protested and neither pulled away as their hands began to explore each

others bodies. The passion between them flaring as it always did time after time.

Never ending and never dying.

Sometime later, still breathing heavily, Ennis looked down at Jack who lay beside

him and said something he'd never said to anyone. "I love you."

It was said quietly and without any fuss. And Jack, who thought he'd never hear

those words from Ennis's lips, tried without success to quiet the hammering in his

chest as he was suddenly and finally sure what was happening, and where they

were heading together.

**The End**


End file.
